guardian of the sea
by Robinbird0
Summary: Summary: when Harumi ran away from the Orphanage at a young age after the only person who ever cared for him died he could no longer cope staying there on his own so when he meets Luffy at Foosha Village they soon become friends now a few short years later they are soon on their way to find One piece. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here the thing I was asked to do this fanfiction for a cousin and so here I am doing yet another Harry Potter Crossover one piece.

Please note that Harry's name is Harumi shining sea.

Summary: when Harumi ran away from the Orphanage at a young age after the only person who ever cared for him died he could no longer cope staying there on his own so when he meets Luffy at Foosha Village they soon become friends now a few short years later they are soon on their way to find One piece.

Ok warnings: Attempted rape, past abuse swearing but most of all this is a SLASH fanfiction BOY-BOY don't like don't read.

this is a Luffy Harumi paring.

I want to also give thanks to 'ThiefofStealth' for helping me with coming up with a idea for this fanfiction.

It come to my attention that some of my wording needed a little work so I just changed it around a little hope it makes scene now to my readers. If anyone is interested in being my Beta just get in contacted with me I do have Dyslexia and try to work things but I do need to be told if I have misspell or my grammar is a little off thank you for those who pointed it out.

{-}

Chapter 1.

Running that was all Harumi could do everyone was after him he had thrown a water boom at the man who tried to grab him he knew he looked vulnerable but he was not by any means weak.

shooting him a water whip attack he soon was forced to lets go of Harumi however he soon end up falling a few times here and there if you where to look at his beaten body the scars that littered about his body said a lot of the hard life he had been given.

Harumi could no longer look back as he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders hiding his odd scale blue, Purple and green tail that hanged behind him while his woolly Beret covering his strange ears which where also made of scales that are on either side of his head.

Harumi had at last found his way to the Foosha Village where he was going to rest for the night before moving on another island in his Serpent form, the sea would help him find his way so when Harumi did not see the root his little body stumbled forward his hat fell forward into the muddy puddle he was greatly surprised when the stones and other objects stopped flying onto his body.

He looked up to find a boy a little taller than him standing in front of him as he seemed to be holding his arms outwards as if to make him look bigger then what he really was. The people who were chancing him soon stopped when they saw the boy "Luffy" one of them said to the boy who was not moving no man or beast as he stood form in front of Harumi "Get away from the boy Luffy" another one said as they tried to move forward towards Harumi.

"No… go leave him alone or I will fight you all" This seemed to make them shift a little before they all turned around headed to the other side of the hill which separated the Foosha Village and the neighboring Village Harumi could hardly believe his luck this boy in-front of him.

The kid turned round to the boy down on the floor the poor kid's cloak which was now in tatters his hat laid in the muddy puddle "Hello my name is Luffy what yours"

Harumi could hardly believe his eyes someone wanted to know his name? they wanted to get to know him this had to be a trick it just seems to good to be true"M…M…My… name is …Haru…Harumi" Luffy smiled Grinning from ear to ear "Well Harumi do you want to be my friend? My brother just set out to sail to the sea so I don't have anyone to play with" Harumi just stared "You… really mean it?" staring in shock at the boy in front of him he ever only had one friend why would... was this really happening.

Luffy seemed confused "Of course I don't say things if I don't mean it well do you?" "But…" Harumi reached to his scale like ears which where all pointy "Don't you think I'm a monster? Looking like this?"

Luffy just frowned once again "Why would I think that?" stretching his arm out to touch the scale like ears "I think they look pretty do you think I'm a monster being able to do this?"

Harumi just shook his head "Of course not but…. You look normal you just… stretched" Luffy smiled "I think these" he stroked the ears eyes diverting to the tail that now curled between Harumi's legs "Look very cool and I don't think you should hid them"

Blushing slightly he was surprised when he was forced up onto his feet an arm short by him to pick up his hat Luffy handed him the hat taking it into a tight grip "I can't lose this hat" he whispered slightly Luffy grinned at him "Is it important to you like mine is it?"

Harumi shifted on his feet a little "Sakura-Chan gave it to me" Luffy grinned while saying nothing just nodded he started to pull Harumi towards the village no one said nothing as they saw Luffy pulling the strange looking boy behind him into the pub Harumi said nothing as he was trying not to look anyone in the eye the less he does that the less trouble he gets.

So it was a surprise when he was forced into a soft seat walking up the table of which Luffy had put them on Harumi looked up to see a young women who looked to be in her mid-20s "Hello Luffy who your new friend? I thought you were going into the woods to play today?"

Luffy smiled Placing his arms around Harumi "This is Harumi he my new friend the other people from the other village was being nasty so I forced them away"

The women smiled sadly at Harumi "That rude of them your just a child what age are you?" Harumi shy at her smile he was not used to them.

"I….6 miss" "Makino child there no need for miss you're a year younger then Luffy then and since you're a friend of Luffy's why where the villagers chancing you child you don't appear to be any threat"

Harumi hesitated before moving the hat from his head the women gasp but it was not in anger or fear "Wow they are pretty is that the only reason?" Harumi stuttered a little at that "Only reason, are your eyes not seeing these I'm a monster everyone thought so"

Luffy jumped up from the seat "What about that Sakura girl you talked about" that court Makino "Is there a girl you like?" Harumi shock his head "No Sakura was… she was… my only friend in the Orphanage she gave me her hat to hide my Sale ears as the other children kept bullying me and the adults scorned me every chance they got. She.. Dead now"

"Oh sorry then Hun that why it so precious" Harumi nodded "Yes she was my only friend she just…tripped down the cliff when she was running from the Bullies I keep her hat close"

Makino smiled sadly "Do you have somewhere to live Hun?" shaking his head Harumi looked down to the soup that was placed in front of him he was very hungry he not eaten since he ran away four days ago. "Go on eat up I'm sure your hungry then we will set you up a permanent room here upstairs" Luffy frowned "He can stay with me"

Makino frowned a little "But you lose some of your own room?" Luffy laughed "It means my friend will be close I will protect him from anyone who thinks they can harm him anymore then he has. So the only way to do that is to by having Harumi by my side" Harumi just blushed even more his sale ears twitched his tail swaying a little side to side.

"You mean you want me to live here with you?" he asked a little Makino smiled while Luffy nodded while grinning "of course your my new best friend hay Harumi what your dream?"

Harumi just stared at him "The moon Mirror…" Luffy looked like he was thinking "What a Moon Mirror?" "It is something my mother lived most her life to protect since her own mother and her grandfather it protects the sea from people who wish to use it for their own greedy use both marines and Pirates will try to control the sea creatures like me… I want to find it and protect it"

Luffy laughed a little to himself "That so cool I'm going to be the Pirate king find one piece" Harumi snapped to look up "One piece my mother said that the Mirror was meant to be among the treasure can I… when you are old enough and go into your adventure… do think…. Do you think that I could well…" Luffy nodded hugging Him "YOUR COMING WITH ME yes my first crew member"

Harumi pushed him away a little "I want you to see my powers so far that I have been able to control" sighing he raised hands "Aqua-Aqua water bowl" a small water like bowl appeared though the tips of his hands and it shaped itself into a Bowl just like Harumi said before flicking the water into the empty glasses in front of Makino and Luffy who was clapping his hands then Harumi Placed his hand over the soup which was in front of him the liquid like soup just rose out of the bowl and Harumi forced it back into the Basin he sighed while looking at Makino which made Harumi to shy away a little twirling his fingers together "I… I sorry to be a pain Miss Makino but I am a Pescetarianism I only eats Fish menus while eating fruits, Veg, beans, Eggs and other dairy but no other meat it because I am a sea Serpent miss Makino"

She blushed at her mistake "That not a problem at all I should have asked after all it like offering a Luffy something that not got meat in it" she stood and went to find something before coming out with cooked crab from lunchtime.

Harumi smiled "thank you" after eating his crab Harumi sighed "Do you want to see my true form?" he asked them both nodded a little "Only if you want Harumi don't feel like you have to show us"

"I.. need to show you I feel… like I do" both followed as he walked over to the sea as it was the only larges water place in the earlier sighing he walked into the sea till he was up to his neck Makino was worried she was unsure as to whether she should just go and get him out or let him do what he was doing.

So both she and Luffy was surprised when a 25 meter length Sea creature (Almost the same length as an average swimming pool) also thin barely foot and a half wide took Harumi's place Makino could only images the size when it a adult or even when he reaches the age of 18 now long will he be then? Leaning it head down to Luffy Harumi sniffed the boy's hair before licking a little of it tong along the boy's checks which in the end only made Luffy laugh and clap.

Harumi turned it head once again to Makino who only slightly flinched but only because she never seen such a thing that long or big in her life, However her slight fear soon went when She saw the small necklace that hanged around its neck she remembered that being around Harumi and she knew that she was being silly worrying over such things when she knew that the child would not intently harm her or Luffy unless they harmed him first which she would understand then.

Allowing herself to calm down she soon started to pet his head and she sighed when Harumi switched himself back to his small child like Body it amazed her that such a large creature could come from such a small body.

"That is my true form. Are you frightened now?" Smiling, she simply picked him up, carried him back to the pub, and sent both Harumi and Luffy off to bed.'

Never would she know that her two little boys' would soon take the world by storm and shock the lands and seas.

{-}

Ok that the first of many chapters of this new fanfiction I have for you And I hope you will keep on reading as I write.

Please review and I only hope this becomes stronger as it goes on.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone this is the second chapter of guardian of the sea hope you enjoy.

After hearing some consideration I am just making this a Luffy-Harumi paring as I have been told…. No rather asked since some of the other parings would just not work and really it was a sper of my over emanative Yaoi mind thinking. However Zoro and Sanji will most likely have a little crush on Harumi but in the end it won't happen Chopper and some of the others will just be a sort of brother or sister role.

{-}

Chapter 2 10 years later.

Harumi sighed as he rolled over in his bed it was soft and calm yet he could hardly control the giggle that escaped his mouth when he felt a worm body pressed against his own. Looking over his shoulders Harumi smiled when he saw his childhood friend Luffy had climbed into his room during the night just like every other night despite Makino warning that others might look at this with such a frown.

Harumi knew she did not mind after all it not like they were together or anything? Sighing he tried to tap Luffy to get awake on a good day it might take him a few moments but on a bad day like today it seems he would have to be a little dirty smiling to himself Harumi untangled himself as his Tail had somehow found it way to be in-between Luffy's legs bending down Harumi whispered "It time to get up Luffy-Kun"

Sighing when he saw that there was no movement he took matters into his own hands raising his hands to Luffy's face he allowed a few drips to fall onto Luffy even though it did not do anything pouting at that he finally decided he climb out of bed he turned facing Luffy who was still had not felt him climb out.

"Sorry Luffy" raising his left arm he took a whole lot of water making it hover he soon allowed the water to drop onto Luffy who woke with a start.

"I'm up I'm up" looking around Luffy saw Harumi with a smile on his face "Why you had to wake me up Harumi-Chan you could have let me sleep longer it only 6:30 Harumi smiled "I would have done but you said yourself that we had to leave before the water picks up before we get to another island." Luffy stood once he was out of Harumi's bed he smiled "Oh course lets go"

Harumi laughed pulling out of his night clothing he pulled on his blue Kimono he picked up his hat and placed it on his head making sure he had his Moonstone pendent around his neck and everything he had attached to his hip he took hold of his umbrella while opening it.

They had a wonderful breakfast thanks to Makino who cooked up a beckon sand watch for Luffy and a Prawn salad for Harumi. They both could see that she was trying not to cry but they also knew if they brought it up again things would be a lot difficult in the long run so no one said anything till they got to the harbour Harumi smiled while turning to his adopted Mother who hugged him "I will be ok I have Luffy remember?"

Makino looked over to Luffy "You take care alright? And also protect Harumi" Luffy gave her one of his rear series face "I will protect Harumi with my life you can count on that" Harumi sighed he talked to Luffy about this but it seems anything he said just left the boy's ears. "Well Monkey D. Luffy and Harumi Takara (Took on Makino last name as she adopted him) this is where we leave you now" she smiled sadly at them hugging both Luffy and Harumi she let them climb into the boat which was papered the night before .

"OK WE OFF" Luffy said it took half a day before they were in the middle of nowhere and after a short while Harumi sensed something was wrong with the water allowing his tail to go into the water his face turned white turning to Luffy "Were going to hit a whirlpool " he shouted Luffy jumped up after hearing this he forced Harumi into the barrel then quikly jumped in after him "Can't you you know control it tell it to stop?"

He asked Harumi who gave him the look "No you idiot I can't my powers don't work that way and the little I use my Serpent the strong I am when I really need it."

Nodding his head Luffy just allowed them to go into the whirlpool hugging Harumi as tightly as he could he would not allow anything to happen to him.

It must have been a long time before they felt something shift against the barrel Luffy lowered his hand to Harumi insisting that he stayed where he was Harumi glanced up at Luffy who had his ear against the barrel he whispered things to Harumi who was burning up though the heat of the barrel he needed to be outside or in the water.

They felt the barrel being rolled to the side and Luffy went tumberling on top of Harumi who was crushed at the bottom as they felt the barrel being placed back to where it was Luffy took this chance to jump out while keeping Harumi out of sight he shouted " Meat where is meat I'm hungry"

He looked around everywhere Harumi did not know what was out there but he could see Luffy looking at someone "Who are you guys?" he hared Luffy ask he still felt Luffy's hand on his head telling him to keep hidden "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" some other voices where shouting one of the men got rather close to Luffy "Why would someone be comming out of a whine Barrel?"

Harumi was burning up still then a women voice was hared "STOP SLACKING OFF" Harumi was unsure as to what happened next all he felt was the barrel being tipped sideways once again Luffy feel on top of Harumi again and they were rolling till they came to a stop Luffy got out but indicated to Harumi to stay in the barrel he starched his legs but stayed near Harumi.

"Um... are you alright did you get hurt you got knocked pretty far right?" they heard a voice Luffy did a sharp turn stepping in front of the barrel "I'm fine just a little surprised that all I'm Luffy what is this place?" Harumi relaxed so Luffy could trust this person to tell him his name but he still kept himself in front of the barrel.

"This is the breeding group of the Pirate 'Iron bludgeon Albida I'm just a caretaker on this ship my name is Coby" Luffy tapped on the barrel meaning it was safe for Harumi to come out.

"I see that not a important job" Harumi looked out of the barrel to see the boy Luffy was talking to Luffy helped Harumi out and taking his Umbrella Harumi opened it to cover himself from the sun rays "there no need to be rude Luffy-Kun each job is important on a ship otherwise without someone looking after the cleaning the place would soon get rats and other vermin and then they would take all your meat and my fish"

Luffy looked at Harumi before nodding turning back to Coby "Do you have a small boat? our got caught in a Whirlpool" this shocked Coby "Whirl... a whirlpool?!" Harumi laughed at the boy's expiration "Yeah that Whirlpool was scary but Harumi is save so I have no problems with losing a boat"

Harumi blushed he knew that Luffy was protective of him but really Coby staired between Harumi and Luffy " normal person would've died already you you want a small boat?" Harumi stepped to the side of Luffy "That what he said yeah if you have one pretty please with a cherry on top" Coby blushed at the sweet look Harumi was giving him Luffy pouted.

"Well yeah I have one but" he showed them to a small clearing but it was covered by thick trees so no one would know it was here unless you looked from the sky "What this a coffin?" Harumi giggled once again making Luffy blush "Come on Luffy it not bad really I bet you can't do much better" Luffy just said nothing "That a boat I built secretly for 2 years"

Coby said rubbing his "You don't want this boat even though you spent 2 years on it?" Harumi said he was surprised why would anyone spend that long on something if they are not going to use it. Coby clenched his fist together "Yeah I don't want it anymore I was going to run away in this but... I don't have the guts to do it looks like I'm going to be a caretaker my whole life although I do have something else I want to do"

Harumi placed his hand on Coby's shoulder as Luffy spoke "Then you should leave" Harumi felt Coby shiver and he shock his head "NO...NO I can't It never work whenever I think of Albida-Sama finding out my legs turn all mushy I get scared" Harumi sighed "By the way how did you get intangled with these bunch of clowns?"

Harumi asked Coby's face turned white "That day I was only finish but I accidentally walked onto this ship and I had to become a caretaker on the ship these two years to stay alive" he finished you could see the sweat that fall down his face Luffy laughed "Your pretty stupid and you seem kinda wimpy too I don't like you" Harumi gave Luffy a glare which soon shut the boy up "But your right If only I'm brave enough Hey Luffy-San where are you and Harumi is it?" Harumi nodded "Where are you sailing?"

Luffy smiled "To become the PIRATE KING" He turned to Harumi "And to find one piece" Harumi finished of "What Pirate king to find One piece?" the boy nodded

"Are you telling me that your looking for the worlds greatest treasure the one pirce" Harumi laughed "That what we said is it not?" Coby head was turning from Luffy to Harumi "You want to die or something all the pirates in the world are looking for that treasure Im...impossible absolutely impossible Utterly, utterly impossible To become the Pirate kind in the Pirate era there no chance in the world" Harumi sighed at this kid is starting to get a little anyoing Luffy looked at him and puncehd Coby on the head "Because you was getting Annoying to Harumi-Chan" Harumi glanced down helping Coby back onto his feet "Now Luffy there no need to hit the boy" Coby smiled at Harumi "Oh well I'm used to it anyway" shaking his head Harumi went to sit on the barrel.

"I'm not afraid of dying because it my dream to be Pirate king and it Harumi's dream to find One piece and that why I would not mind dying for our courses"

"Besides I truly believe that we can do it I know it be pretty tough" Luffy gestured Harumi to turn with him they started to walk "Well... I also have a dream If I'm willing to die will I be able to beomce a marine?" Harumi shivered he hated Marine but he knew not all where bad maybe Coby would be one of the good ones.

"A marine?" Luffy asked glanceing at Harumi "I Luffy-san Harumi-Chan I know it means That we'll be enemies but joining the marines and catching bad guys has always been a dream of mine do you think I could do it?" he asked them Harumi sighed his heads where burning up agian he needed to be in the water but he was going to be rude "I wouldn't know" Luffy finally said grinning ear to ear "I have to at least try I'd rather die trying to get out of here and join the marines then stay here and be a caretaker my entire life and then Albida-Sama I'll be a True Marine and I will arrest Albida as the first person I get the chance to"

"who did you say you are going to arrest Coby" a large women came out of nowhere knocking both Coby and Harumi of their feet the main lot got Coby who had jumped in front of Harumi however the boat broke "Did you think you can escape from me well did you" from though the trees the crew that belonged to Albida crew stood by her side

"Are these the people who you hirered to capture me? they don't seem to be Roronoa Zoro anyway before you die I'm going to ask you what the most beautiful thing in the sea Coby?" Harumi leg hurt as he tried to get back up his hat had fallen of showing his scale like ears and tale that came out form the Kimono which showed a lot of soft bare leg (Not intently did Harumi did this) Luffy looked down helping Harumi onto his feet Luffy seemed pissed off for some reason as he looked over Harumi for any bruises and did find a few scratches here and there

"Hay Coby who is this rude witch who hurt my Harumi?" Coby just turned white as it seemed the rest of the crew did as well "Well Coby who is the most beastiful creature in the whole of the east blue?" Coby looked from Albida and Harumi then Luffy "The most beautiful creature is... HARUMI" that was not what Harumi was expecting but blushed even more but Coby was not finished "and the most rudest dame bitch is you Albida and you're the most uglay nothing compared to Harumi" the women Pirate over shadowed Coby who started to shiver the moment of bravery he showed seemed to disappeared Luffy pushed himbehind him next to Harumi.

"Well said Coby now get behind me and keep Harumi from being harmed the women pirate raised her Bludgeon hit Luffy on the head but since we all know that sort of thing does not work against Luffy "It useless against me because I am made of Rubber" the whole crew shouted "NO WAY"

Harumi grabbed Coby by the shoulder raising his hands he created a large water shield covering both him and Coby nothing can come though this barrier Coby seemed shocked at both these two actions "Rubber Pistol" rubble came falling down as he punched the women who was sent flying and it was jsut as well that Harumi made the water Barrier as things came flying down ontop of Harumi and Coby but on the outside it made of hard Ice"

Luffy turned to make sure they where alright before spinning back to the crew "Prepare a ship Coby is leaving to become a marine" Harumi sighed as everyone was happening he and the two boys soon found them self's on the sea once again.

{-}

Ok I'm going to leave this here please review I look forward to hearing from you all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here another chapter I have not updated yet I have been working. Hope you like it

Remember this is a Luffy-Harumi fanfiction.

Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the others it just a dream and remembering where he heard about the Moon Mirror.

{-}

Chapter 3

Dream (Sorry everyone but this is important that you read this so you have some idea of how Harumi found out about the moon-mirror)

"_Harumi? Harumi come on in darling" A women with red hair flying side to side as she walked out to the door seeing her son resting on the patio with his bear toy._

_Harumi ran inside as he looked up to his mother who had a smile on her face however as he ran in he did not see his mother glanced back towards the pathway that lead down to the town they lived on a small island near Dawn's Island it was small with only one village and one town no marine bass and most of the time it was remote to the outside world._

_She seemed to be looking out for something as Lily did a small side glance to the other side towards the light house once she was satificed that nothing was outside she closed the door. At the time Harumi did not understand why his mother was the way she was looking out for any kind of danger as if something would jump out of the bushes… _

_After dinner Harumi was sent to the bath and was surprised when the windows where no longer there yet he did not say anything that was till His mother Lily had put him to bed. She finished reading to him and was about to leave the room Harumi could no longer keep the question out of his mouth "Why where there no windows in the bathroom we always had windows?" _

_That had thrown his mother of course she gave him a glance but smiled "I had to love you know you look different don't you?" Harumi nodded "So are you mommy" Lily's scale ears twitched "Yes I am? I have more scales around my body then you do" she laughed as Harumi pouted slightly "That not what I mean and you know it mommy" Lily sighed while petting her son's head placing her tail out of the way._

_Harumi gave her a look "some kids from the town said I am a freak is that true Lily smiled while sitting down by Harumi "We are different but don't you ever think that just because we are different we are freaks we are unique we are from a different kind of people" _

_Harumi smiled at her "So we are none Human?" Lily could hardly keep her laughter in at that "No I am a fish-man I am a pureblood fish-man from our family we are serpents and we are more gentle and less timid then that of our cousins the Mermaids and fish-man we are Mer-fish (Could not think of anything else) more Serpent looking with the strength and stamina of the fish-man but elegance and speed of the mermaid." Harumi settled down. "Were you born in east blue Mommy?" _

_Lily shock her head "No I was born on fish-man's island but I did not stay there long my father insisted on moving around so the marines did not find us did not find me… now Harumi I want to tell you something important" _

_Harumi priest his head against the pillow "Have you ever heard of One piece darling?" Harumi nodded of course he heard it the people whisper or they think they whisper to Harumi and his mother they are shouting. _

"_In one piece there is said to be a treasure I once owned it belonged to the family it is the Moon-Mirror" reaching up around her neck Lily pulled something out from her neck out she handed it to Harumi. _

"_This is a moon pendent Harumi I have protected it my whole live as soon as my father became ill and could no longer do the work he gave it to me… now given time I may no longer do that work I will give it to you" she placed it around Harumi's neck._

"_Remember love…. I shall not always be around to protect you but you will find Nakama one day you will find people who will protect you and you can protect them" Harumi nodded "I want you to keep this pendent hidden and when you're old enough I want you to protect the Mirror once you get your hands on it. If you don't then the sea shall fall into disarray and all the creatures in it" _

_Harumi nodded he felt the warmth of the pendent. Lily looked grim "Don't you ever forget Harumi that no matter what how things progress love I will always love you and I will try to protect you even if I should go somewhere for a while" This worried Harumi "Are you going somewhere mommy?" "Not if I can help it hun" With that she blow out the candle and left Harumi to fall asleep. _

_It was four days later when things really started to get odd as far as Harumi could see he kept hearing banging coming from under the sink then there was how his mother kept looking over her shoulders every half hour till late at night she had come into his room with a pale look on her face. _

"_Come on Harumi you must follow me" Harumi hardly hesitated as he was pulled out of bed and down the stair case through the kitchen then Lily looked out of the window her face showing panicked had reclaimed her from that morning. _

_She opened the kitchen cupboard in a hurry then then reaching in she pulled on a pipe which opened another door she pushed Harumi inside closing the door a little she whispered "Stay there Darling DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE NO MATTER WHAT IT THE MARINES HARUMI" this was the first time in his life he hared his mother cry while shouting. _

_Then he was shut in darkness even while he could hear his mother's voices then there was others "Where is he? Where is that freak" "Stay away he not here get out now" Harumi flinched when he heard a sharp sound as if skin slapping against skin he had become to whimper afraid for his mother afraid for himself "Get out of the way freak we want that other freak he won't be killed" _

_His mother voice was high pick "Yeah you just use him as a tool as a weapon to use how you want I won't let you FUCK OFF" he knew something had happened there was a short hared from the kitchen Harumi could tell that someone had fallen against the kitchen table. _

_Then another short and a scream that one he knew was his mother's he wanted to go out help her he so wanted to but…. He did not want his mother's effort to go to vain so he remained where he was. _

_It was hours later after he heard the marines searching though the house he heard many other things being said but he kept silent how could he not it was either this or go against his mother's efforts of keeping him save._

_He must have fallen asleep when he was in the hide hall as he soon felt his body wake up looking around he soon found he was in a place called windmill orphanage on Dawn's island. His life has never been the same again he was worried and that worry soon turned into scared and he was always bullied by the kids around the orphanage. _

_It was a short time before he met Sakura who was swinging on the swings she smiled at him and allowed him to play with her they soon become friends. Yet it was never to last barely two years later bullies chaced Sakura of a clife everyone knew that things where not meant to happen and the death of Dear Sakura was tradic. _

_He could not life there anymore after the bulling got worse the pocking got worse the fire on sticks got even more hotter and how he hated it when they tried to cut his tail… "No… no stop don't cut my tail" he always said and he wished he could stop it how he wished he could. _

_No no no no. _

_End of dream. _

Harumi was brought out of his dream when he felt something bit the end of his tail making him when the pain in his tail got to much. Looking around Harumi soon found a fish on the end of his tail flicking the thing of he sighed glancing around to see Luffy had fallen asleep next Coby was watching the boat and all Harumi could do for the time being was to go back to sleep.

'Yes' Harumi thought as he placed his head down at Luffy "I have found my Nakama mum" groaning Luffy opened his eyes "What you say Harumi-Chan?" placing his hand against his friends head he whispered "Don't worry Luffy I am just thinking now go back to sleep"

With that they feel asleep together resting and thinking of nothing from outside the boat.

{-}

Ok that it now I know this chapter is rather short but I wanted you all to see how he found out about the Moon Mirror and why it was important for Harumi to find it.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is my chapter 4 of guardian of the sea I hope you enjoy it.

{-}

Chapter 4 enter Zoro the pirate hunter.

The next morning they found them self's being brought to another island Luffy was currently sitting at the head of the boat while Harumi was leaning against the side Coby was controlling the boat steering they were talking no... Rather Luffy and Coby was talking "You actually ate the rubber fruit" A pours for thought Harumi thought as he watched "Luffy-San if you're looking for One piece um... that means that you would have to get into the grand line right?" Luffy smiled "Yep"

Coby clutched his hands together as if he was in thought "But that place is known as the pirate's graveyard" Harumi grinned at him "Yeah that why I need a strong crew and one of them is Harumi here but I know where I can get my first mate" he said Coby glanced at Harumi "I thought you were the first mate?"

Harumi laughed "Oh no I have no interest in being the first mate but I know Luffy want to find his first mate where you're going the one that is captured" Coby seemed to have gone pale "You mean Roronoa Zoro?" Harumi nodded Luffy spoke "If he a good guy I'll ask him to join our crew" Coby looked like he was going to vain "What your dreaming again you can't he like a monster"

Harumi frowned he glanced at Luffy then crawled close to Coby "If he a monster does that make me one to?" Coby blushed "No... of course not Harumi-San you could never be a monster" Harumi laughed once again "Then what makes this man a monster?" "It just rumors Harumi-San" leaning back against the head where Luffy was he grinned "We can't be sure of that yet until we see him now can we?" Luffy cocked his head down to Harumi while laughing "I love how you make people blush and stutter like idiots" Harumi looked up "You mean like I do to you?" That made Luffy blushed and Coby to laugh.

After a short time later they finally made it to the Marine island bass "We finally at the marines base" Harumi got out of the boat his tail flicking side to side "Yep finally I was getting fed up with fish trying to bit my tail all the time" Luffy laughed at Harumi "Don't worry Harumi they properly think you taste wonderful and they are not to wrong" Coby coughed a little as Luffy hugged Harumi while sniffing him a little.

"Oi Luffy I told you no hugging while sniffing it creepy" Harumi whacked Luffy around the head with his tail Luffy just laughed once again grinning from ear to ear "Your grate Coby we actually reached our destination" Coby was bringing the boat onto the shore Harumi rushed to help him while his umbrella held in place behind his head.

"Thank you Harumi-San but it really not all that difficult Luffy-San it just basic of navigation you should find someone who is very good at navigating" he said to Luffy Harumi was tying the rope around a pool "Alright lets go eat" Harumi sighed as they walked into the pub.

"We'll will have to go our separate ways here you do your best to be a grate Marine right?" Luffy told Coby who was sniffling "I will thank you so much Luffy-san and Harumi-San you have to be come grate pirates as well although we're be enemies in the future"

Harumi smiled at Coby he placed his hand on Coby's heart making the little pink haired boy blush even more "But we will always be friends in here right? that will never change no matter what road we all take" Coby nodded Luffy nodded agreeing with what Harumi said "Say I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marines base?" There was a lot of clatter and the three boys turned to find that all the people who were eating with them had ran to the other side of the building Coby whispered something to them "I guess we can't just yell out Zoro's name like that"

Coby turned to them "Oh yeah I just saw a notice on the street windows called lieutenants Morgan is station at the base" Haru was shocked when the people in the pub did a even more dramatic back scurry towards the end of the building Luffy began to laugh "What an interesting restaurant we have to come back here again Harumi"

Coby had such a worried look on his face "That was strange I have a bad feeling about this I could understand why they'd be stared after hearing Roronoa Zoro name side he could escape at any time but why would they be afraid of a marine lieutenant's name too?" Harumi glanced at them "Not all marines are good Coby it is as simple as that there are good and then there are bad just like Pirates"

They walked right to the marine bass Harumi glanced at Luffy "I am going to hang back while you two go in" Luffy's face turned serious "Of course you don't like marines all that much do you? but..." He turned to the base "It looks pretty ugly up close anyway go ahead Coby" The pink haired boy started to fidget "B...but I'm not prepared yet besides that incident at the restaurant got my thinking" Luffy stopped listening when he started to climb the wall.

"Now where is this so called monster" Coby looked up "You might not see anything from here he might be kept in a secrete room or something" Luffy jumped down pulling Harumi besides him "Luffy I don't want to go anywhere near marines" Harumi shouted at him "Look at that person" Coby looked over the wall but soon as he did he let go "What is wrong" Coby was stuttering. "That... That... that black bandana and the cloth around his waist it him it Roronoa Zoro alright"

Harumi laughed "I bet he nothing but a big teddy bear" unable to control his curiosity Harumi to looked over the wall "So this big boy is Zoro huh?" Luffy nodded "looks to me those ropes are pretty east to break" Coby shouted up to them "Stop joking if you free him he could make a mess in the town and even kill you two"

Luffy gave Coby his famous grin "If he lands a hand on Harumi I will have to kill him my self" Harumi sighed "I could kill him if I wanted to myself you know Luffy" Luffy hugged Harumi tightly "Yeah but I like protecting you" Harumi grow a little fed up with how Luffy was treating him "But I don't need protecting anymore I know how to fight now" They were stopped by Zoro "Hey you three over there could you please come over here and untie me I've been tiered up here for nine days and I'm exhausted" Harumi jumped down with both grace and speed "Look he is smiling" Luffy said Coby was shivering "He... he talked"

Harumi laughed he started to walk towards Zoro but still able to get away if he needed to "I'll repay you I could hunt down a fugitive and give you the rewards I'm not lying I'll keep my word" Harumi sniffed him "You are lying" the look on Zoro's face showed that Harumi was correct

Harumi could hear Coby talking to Luffy "Don't let him do it Zoro is strong and you heard what Harumi-San said he lying Zoro could kill Harumi as soon as he let Zoro go" Harumi glanced back giving Coby a glare but was surprised when Luffy said "Harumi is pretty strong he can kill Zoro if he got to close he knows how to and besides I would never let him get that close" Harumi ran back to the wall when he heard another person about he jumped up with his gracefulness landing on the wall he saw just a little girl with a ladder she climbed over the wall and ran up to Zoro "Em..." she said "What are you going here?" The girl hesitated but held up two rice balls in her hand.

"I... I... made you some rice balls for you I know you haven't eaten in a long time right so...I know they might not taste right it my first time so..." Harumi could sense that there was something different in the way that Zoro was trying to warn the girl of he was not really going to hurt her that much Harumi could tell "I don't want it leave me OR I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GO" Luffy pulled Harumi down from the place he was sitting on the wall to be behind it when they saw some marines come through the gates "Roronoa Zoro there no need to pick on little kids" Harumi looked from the marines to Zoro he could hardly care at that moment what Luffy and Coby was saying "If it isn't the lieutenant's bastard of a son"

Helmeppo looked to confident for his own good "Bastard don't get cocky m dad is A marine Lieutenant" Helmeppo walked right up to the girl "Well hello there little girl these rice balls look very tasty" "Ah... stop it they are not for you get your hands of them" she tried to hit him but was stopped when he kicked her down to the grown eating the rice ball he took from her hand he started to chew on them "Horrible you put too much Sugar in it your supposed to put salt in these things anyone knows that you stupid girl"

The girl looked trouble "But... but... I thought they'll taste better if they sweeter not everyone likes salt" Helmeppo started to stomp on the rice balls "How could anyone eat rubbish like this" the girl was in tears now "Stop it stop he can't eat these any more"

"Don't worry the ant's will eat them all up so it won't go to waste" The girl's tears where to much for Harumi he climbed down the wall so he did not have to watch the child in tears he could still hear about what was going on "It all your fault you know didn't you see what was written here anyone who helps a prisoner will be charged with the same crime you know how scary my dad can be right? you would've gotten the death penalty if you were a grownup"

He stood letting go of the crying girl he looked back at the marine behind him "Oi you over there throw this brat out" Harumi could hear the gasps of the other two boys that where hanging over the wall he saw as the girl was thrown out of their reach he took a run and jump allowing his water waves to lift him up into the air he court the girl but the pressure knocked his water waves out making them both fall down onto the grown" Luffy and Coby ran to them "Are you two alright?" Coby shouted in surprised anger Luffy checked Harumi while Coby took the girl.

"I'm going to talk to Zoro" Harumi nodded he went to sit down his ears where hurting a little bit now but he climbed the wall once more but only sat there while he watched Luffy walk towards Zoro "Oi I am looking for someone to join my pirate fleet I already have one I am looking for a first mate?"

Zoro looked up "Pirates so you just gave up on life and become a crook huh?" Luffy glared back at him "It my dream there nothing wrong with being a pirate" Zoro laughed while grinning "HM...don't tell me you're going to set me free and force me to join your crew right?" Harumi smiled Luffy nodded but walked back towards the wall "I haven't made up my mind yet since everyone thinks your a bad guy but Harumi and I don't think so"

"Harumi who is that?" Luffy pointed to where Harumi was sitting Zoro's eyes lingered on Harumi's ears and tail then his skin and the umbrella that he carried around with him "A bad guy huh? I'll never join you because I have something that I need to take care of I could survive even if you don't help me I just need to stay alive for one month that bastard kid promised to let me go after words" Harumi watched on he could see the determination on the man's face.

"I am going to do everything I can do to stay alive and fulfill my own dreams" Luffy smiled "Wow the only other person I heard that lasted that long without food was Harumi but I would never last that long without food" Zoro glanced back to Harumi but only for a second "Hey hold on... before you go that rice ball can you pick it up for me" Luffy looked down at the muddy rice ball "You want to eat this But it all muddy... well I guess you can't be picky about when your hungry"

He handed it to Zoro "Shut up and just give it to me Let me eat off it" Luffy did put it into Zoro's mouth and although he was staggering to eat the food Harumi could admire him for trying "Do you want to kill yourself?" Luffy spoke arm's folded together "Tell... tell that little girl..." He was still trying to swallow the food "Tell her the rice balls tasted good and... thank you very much"

Leaving the marine bass they soon found Coby and the girl a little further away Luffy told the girl what Zoro said to them to tell her "Really you tell me he really ate it all?" "Yep he eat all of it" Luffy smiled he was sitting on a barrel Coby was putting some plasters on Harumi who was still scraped up from the fall "I'm so happy" Coby finished fixing Harumi up "Is he really that horrible person that his reputation says he is?" Yhe girl turned back to Coby.

"No he not Zoro was only in that place because he saved me... he did not do anything wrong it just that the people around here are afraid of him he got arrested because of me as I said he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf because Helmeppo let his wolf ran around and got everyone scared" Harumi glanced to Luffy "So your saying that Zoro only got arrested because he killed Helmeppo's pet wolf?" Luffy asked "Yeah that right"

Coby placed Harumi into the barrel next to him "Your right so maybe has a bad temper but chasing down fugitives isn't that big of a crime either" the girl nodded "Yeah and really the only bad guys are the Morgans you get executed if you disobey them so everyone is so afraid of them" in the distance Harumi and the others hared a voice they only know belonged to Helmeppo.

"Who dares raise his head I will tell my dad do you want to be like Zoro I am going to publicly execute him in three days I use him to set an example on you all it going to be pretty interesting"

Harumi stood "Three days but..." Luffy stood in front of Harumi "Don't you say you'll give him a month?" everyone looked up to Luffy who stood before Helmeppo "Who are you to be so rude I was only joking with him only and idiot would believe that" Luffy was angry now he punched Helmeppo in the face Harumi stood behind Luffy but he had his umbrella at the ready to attack as Coby went to stop Luffy. Harumi stood forward he was not afraid of any marines that acted like a spoiled brat "Water rapid attack" Water soon came firing out of his umbrella-tip like a Constance rapid attack forcing Helmeppo into the grown even more now it was wet his face shown all wet and muddy"

Coby was at a mess he did not know whether to stop Luffy or Harumi "Come on you two stop it please calm down you don't want to mess with marines "Coby I have decided I am going to ask Zoro to join mine and Harumi's crew" Harumi nodded "Right we have a first mate"

{-}

Ok I am going to leave it there I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction as Much as I have writing it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello this is my next chapter 5 of Garden of the sea I hope you enjoy it.

{-}

Chapter 5

Coby tried to hold Luffy back as much as he was able to "Luffy-San calm down they marines" he shouted as he tried to grab Harumi back as well with his other arm "I don't care A bastard is still a bastard"

Helmeppo was shocked as he looked up from the grown "Y...you... you two hit me? my dad hasn't even hit me once" Harumi forced himself free allowing his umbrella to use once more "You're not even worth hitting" Helmeppo glanced at Harumi "I'm a marine Lieutenant Morgan's son I'll tell him about this" Standing up he went to grab Harumi who jumped out of the way Luffy stepped in front of Harumi "Don't you ever try to get near Harumi-Chan ever again"

Luffy stood tall "Why don't you fight me yourself" Coby looked from Luffy and then to Harumi "Luffy don't do this" Helmeppo stood the other two marines followed behind him "You'll regret hitting me you'll get a death sentence for it as well your Harumi will be mine" Harumi shivered at that "Like I would ever be yours" Luffy turned back to the small girl from before "You were so cool just then I was scared to death"

The girl said Luffy laughed "Really I should have hit him a couple more times than" The girl's mother came for Rika who was told to go inside Luffy waved good bye to Rika Coby glanced back to Luffy "Looks like we're going to be in a lot of trouble if the lieutenant gets mad he might send Marines after us?" Harumi smiled down at Coby petting his head "Don't worry about it Coby"

Luffy nodded "That right we'll deal with it when the time comes! I'm going to go talk to Zoro" Luffy turned back to Harumi "You coming or are you staying here?" Harumi laughed "Like hell I would stay here I want to see this big guy he nothing but a big teddy bear" Luffy nodded they made their way back to the marine Bass Luffy jumped over

"Yo" Luffy said while rising his hand Zoro glanced up about to lower his head once again before he spotted Harumi but he soon went back to Luffy who was grinning at him "I told you I don't want to be a pirate!" Luffy like normal annoyed Zoro "I'm Luffy If I loosen up the ropes then you are going to join me and Harumi alright?" Zoro head snapped up to stair back at Luffy "I've told you clearly I have things that I need to do besides I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate"

Luffy shock his head "That the difference besides everyone already thinks you are a bad guy" Harumi told Zoro he was now sitting against the post Zoro glared to him but turned back to Luffy "I don't care what they say about me I haven't done one thing that I have regretted in the past it will be the same for the future I will not become a pirate"

Luffy did not look happy he did a sharp turn heading back to the marine bass "I don't care you are going to join me..." Zoro shouted at Luffy "Don't dicide for yourself" Luffy grinned from ear to ear "Hey I heard that you use a katana is that right?"

"If I'm not being tied up I could use my Katanas" Harumi took out his short blade you mean it like a longer version of this?" Zoro nodded "Yeah you never seen a katana before?" Harumi shock his head "No.. I don't fight with swards That all I know what it is when one was used on me a long time ago"

Luffy gave Harumi a guilty look which made Harumi shift "Don't worry Luffy it in the past" Luffy nodded "Where is the katana?" Zoro glared at the marine bass "That bastard kid took it something that I treasure the most other than my own life" Luffy nodded "OH... treasure huh... it must be something grate right?" Harumi nodded Luffy grinned "Okay I'm going to go where the bastard kid is... and get your katana back but if you want me to return it to you..." Luffy crossed his arms smiling at Zoro "You'll have to join me and Harumi" Zoro shouted at Luffy "That dirty" Harumi laughed "You did say he was a pirate?"

Harumi sat down next to Zoro as Luffy went running of tearing down past the Marine building. "Is he planning on sneaking into the base? what a fool" Harumi glanced up to Zoro "You know your nothing but a big teddy bear"

Zoro sighed "how close are you to this Luffy guy?" Harumi gave it a thought "I knew Luffy ever since I was 6 when I ran away from the orphanage on the other side of dawns island" Zoro nodded "You said you don't like swards is there any reason?"

Harumi shivered at that particular memory "Let just say I could never touch a sward again I only have this short sward because Luffy insisted I have something to protect myself with in case I touch anything with sea Stone" Zoro glanced at Harumi who was starting to stand "I have a dream as well you know… it may not be a fancy as Luffy's or as daring as yours but I dream of finding the moon Mirror which is said to be located among the one piece treasure" Harumi Stood up he sighed "By the way Zoro what the difference of being the best Swards-man do you really mind whether you're a bad guy or good guy does it really matter when it a dream?" Zoro said nothing but contained to think about what Harumi said.

Zoro seemed interested but said nothing Coby came running up to them he looked at Zoro one time before trying to undo the knot of the rope he glanced up "You know that both Luffy and Harumi punched that Helmeppo kid in the face well Luffy punched Harumi attacked with his water Umbrella thing." Zoro gaced in shock "Really?"

Coby nodded "Yeah and I know you don't want to be a pirate I understand that but please… I only want to ask you one thing alright?" Zoro nodded Coby went on talking Harumi stood watch he was out of ear short "Please make sure that they get through this alive alright? Make sure they get of this island in one piece that is all I ask of you" Zoro said nothing but stared after Harumi who was playing with his own tail thing.

The time passed by almost at once so when some marines showed up pointing guns at them "Men take your arm and fire only when I order you to" Harumi rushed forward in front of Zoro and Coby he made his hands flying around over his head Zoro was shocked when water rose out of his fingertips "What are you?" Harumi said nothing he tried to create a water barrier blowing onto the water it turned to ice creating an ice shield "I won't let you harm my friends" Harumi shouted he stood outside the barrier.

"Fire" The Lieutenant shouted however Luffy came out of nowhere jumping in front of Harumi allowing the bullet to hit him Harumi was unaffected while Zoro, Coby and the rest of the Marines watched in shock.

"How dare you try to hurt Harumi-Chan it no use" the Bullets bounced of him hitting whatever came in contact with the flying bullets Zoro shouted "What kind of human are you two?" Luffy smiled "I am the one who will become the Pirate king" Harumi also glanced back "And I am the person who will find One piece" Luffy did a check on Harumi making sure he was alright before turning back to Zoro "Look which one is your Treasured Katana I couldn't figure it out so I brought all three of them" Luffy said happily Zoro sighed looking up "All three belong because I use three katanas"

Luffy smiled with Harumi who stood behind Luffy "Resting the navy here together with me will make you an outlaw you know that? Or maybe you want to die here?" Zoro laughed "Are you there offspring of the devil forget it rather that to die here Why don't I just accede to your request and become a pirate" Harumi smiled while Luffy bounced around Harumi and Zoro.

"Yes we have another companion Harumi" Zoro glared at them "Okay and Hurry up and get these ropes of me" Harumi went to stand in front of Luffy, Zoro and Coby with his Umbrella pointing at the marines "That guy how the... How did he managed to repel those bullets" Morgan sighed "That rascal isn't normal he must have eaten one of the devil fruits... and that companion of his as well" the marines looked shock "He ate the oceans treasure? Then his ability is due to this fruit" one asked then another "Lieutenant that guy going to take of Zoro's ropes"

"Don't let him take the ropes of Zoro so if Bullets won't work then Swords will have to do" Harumi glared at the marines he stood he was charging up his Umbrella up for attacking "I won't let you take a step towards the boys" he allowed his water Bullets to attack the Marines "Luffy I am going to turn" Luffy nodded "Just be careful" Harumi laughed "Like your one to tell me to be careful" Harumi turned into his serpent form which made everyone apart from Luffy shout "What the hell" Harumi smiled "Well where you not going to attack?"

Crouching down Harumi allowed his now much longer tail hit the marines "Tail swipe" some did get past Harumi much to his annoyance but he knew that Luffy had managed to get Zoro out so he was not upset he went on attacking the marines that were still in front of him however he was knocked down by some swards hitting him he changed back into his human form to avoid behind hit but as the marines advanced onto Harumi who was still on the floor he was about to attack once more but a shadow came in front of him.

"All of you better not move you move one step and I will kill you all" Zoro who stood before Harumi "I owe you and Luffy a life dept. and I am forever grateful but get out of the way kid" Harumi nodded Zoro glanced at Luffy "I already told you I'd be a pirate with you either way After this incident with the marines I will to become an outlaw but it okay I still have my own goals I'm going to become the world's greatest swards man I no longer care if my name is clean of not... bad guy" he glanced at Harumi "Or good guy It no longer matters as long as My name is known worldwide if you do something that ends up in the way of my goal I will have to cut your stomach open to say sorry"

Luffy grinned "Good to be the world's number one swordsman since you want to be the Pirate king crew member if you can't even accomplish that small then I would be very embarrassed as well... I only have one rule on my crew" Zoro and Harumi cocked their heads to their captain "Anyone who hurts Harumi intentionally will have to answer to me got it?"

Zoro nodded Harumi frowned at two boys. "I don't need protecting not by you Luffy or Zoro don't underestimate me" Luffy grinned "Oh I know your strong but ever since then…you since you saved me… I… feel so protective of you" Harumi said nothing knowing what Luffy was trying to say they left it at that but Zoro smiled to Harumi "Well said and besides if I am the first mate I would never allow someone to get close to Harumi to get hurt in the first place if I cannot protect my captain's crew then how can I complete my own dream." Harumi head short to the side as Lieutenant Morgan shouted "What are you guys' standing around for? hurry up and finished those three of"

Luffy went to attack "Zoro Harumi duck" Harumi pushed Zoro the grown as Luffy rose his leg up to attack "Gomu gomu Leg sweeper" Zoro looked up "What are you two?" Luffy smiled lifting his leg once more "I am a rubber man"

Harumi giggled slightly as he was attacking with his umbrella bullets not even making any dent in his umbrella but water bullets where leaving the tip end of it "And I am an Aqua Man... as well as half fish man but My real body is what you saw earlier a serpent it a pleasure to meet you Roronoa Zoro"

The marine men who had fallen gasp "Rubber man... Aqua man who is also a Fishman? Lieutenant we can't kill these three there too strong anyway we can't even defeat Zoro" Luffy who was bouncing his feet of the grown Zoro who was standing his back to the marines while Harumi went to stand by Coby to give the boy protection stood leaning against his umbrella they all nodded to each other Lieutenant Morgan walked through the marines.

"This is an order whoever just said that gets a gun and kill yourself I don't need useless soldiers that an order"

Luffy and Zoro went to attack Luffy ran first to Morgan "I am the marine's worse enemy if you have the guts then execute me" Coby watched from behind Harumi "Luffy-San defeat these Marines" Morgan stood before Luffy "People like you without stats have no right to oppose me I am Marine Lieutenant axe hand Morgan" Luffy like normal looked on but spoke.

"My name is Luffy is not nice to meet you" Morgan went to attack Luffy who just jumped missing the Axe they watched as Luffy and Morgan went to fight each other Luffy finally got a hold of Morgan shirt "Some grate Marine you are destroying Coby's Dreams and goals"

Harumi felt someone behind him and went to attack but he was stopped when someone grabbed the back of his Kimono "Wait" which allowed his leg to show you could see that up some of his leg where scales but most of it was pale soft skin making the marines and Zoro blush "YOU IDIOT I told you to wait"

Harumi struggled to get free how he h his side to see that with Helmeppo's spar hand he had the gun attached to Coby "If you want this guy to survive then don't move if anyone moves at all then I will short the short one and help myself to the pretty one" Coby could only shiver as he saw the positioned Harumi was it.

"Luffy... I don't want to be in your way and I don't want Harumi to get hurt I'm not afraid to die for Harumi" Coby kicked Helmeppo in the shins allowing his grip on the kimono to loosen Harumi went to get out Helmeppo turned to shot Coby but stopped when Luffy spoke "You stupid son Coby's not afraid of death Harumi saw Morgan standing behind him "I am the great Marine lieutenant"

Luffy punched Helmeppo which allowed Harumi to grab Coby pulling him away "Nice" Zoro went to attack the Morgan Lieutenant "Zoro?" Luffy smiled Zoro glanced back to Luffy and Harumi "Leave it to me captain and Harumi" the marines stood around them.

"The lieutenant lost... Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated" One of them shouted Zoro looked around "If you still want to arrest us come and get us" the marines only shouted in happiness "What doing on? They seem very happy that Morgans was defeated?"

Coby came running up to Luffy "Everyone hated the Morgan's" Everyone stopped talking when a loud thud was heard Harumi rushed to Zoro's side examining him "It alright he just so tiered and since he had no food he just collapsed from hunger"

later that day they soon found them self's in Rika's mother's home "Then it would have been impossible for you to last a month" Luffy laughed Harumi nodded "Your so scrawny how come you can still eat more than me?" Harumi laughed again "You soon learn that no one can eat more than Luffy-Kun"

Zoro glared at Luffy Coby went to rub his head looking over at Rika's mother "Sorry even I eat quite a lot" Rika's mother smiled "Don't worry keep eating you saved our town it the lest we can do" Rika came running up to Luffy "You were so strong" Luffy eyes lit up "Yep I'm strong I need to be if I want to protect Harumi-Chan"

Harumi glared at Luffy he swirled his finger around the water that was in the glass that Luffy was holding he made the water jump out and splash all over his face making Zoro, Coby, Rika and her mother laugh Zoro sobered up "Oh yeah what your plain next?"

Luffy wiped the water of his face and grinned "I'm going to the grain line" Coby almost chocked on his drink "What you're saying crazy things again just you three how can you enter the grand line? don't you understand the world's most strongest pirates all gather there Zoro nodded over to Harumi "We're going for one piece?" he looked at Harumi "You said you needed to find an object in one piece it won't hurt ot head in that direction" Coby went to Zoro "Even your saying such rubbish" Harumi held Coby down.

"What are your so worried about it not like your are coming with us" Coby shouted "Even though I'm not going I will still worry can't I? Can't I worry about you guys Luffy even though we just met we will always be friends right?" Luffy smiled "Yep even though we have to part we'll always be friends" Coby went to stand by the window "I never had friends growing up everyone time I would be picked on no one would ever stand up for me but since you and Harumi saved me on that ship and then you all showed me my dream was not so much out of reach as I thought"

Zoro sighed "First of you better worry about yourself even though you were just doing chores on a pirate ship you've still a small pirate don't underestimate the Marine's ability to gather information if they know your past they won't let you join your sure" Harumi sighed as he saw the sad expression on Coby's face it was a hard life but the kid had to learn one way or another "Excuse me" Everyone turned to see the Marine's standing by the front door "We are wondering are you guys really pirates"

Luffy smiled "Yep just got myself a second crew member so that would make us a pirates now" the maine looked at Luffy tilting his head a little "Even though you are pirates in reality you saved our town and base for that we are grateful but... since you are pirates as you say you are as Marines we cannot allow you to stay any longer please leave this place immediately as for the events that occurred here we will be reporting to the head quarters"

Luffy stood up from his chair "Well then let go thank you for your good man it was really good" Luffy, Harumi and Zoro walked right past Coby the marine turned to Coby "Are you not with them?" Coby "I...I...I'm not with them" Harumi was the last out when the marine stared after Luffy "Please hold on" Luffy stopped while stepping in front of Harumi "He is telling the truth I knew this guy he was part of this crew the captain was really ugly I think her name was Albida...he was with her for two years I think and also..."

Coby went to punch Luffy "Shut up" Luffy gave a soft grin to Coby "You need a beating you little brat" Luffy went to punch Coby even more the marine tried to step forward "Both of you stop it now I won't allow this town to get into any more fights" Harumi created a wall of icy water form between Luffy and Coby Zoro went to grab Luffy by the shirt collar "Stop it that enough" The marine pointed out the door but looking at The three "I know he isn't your friend please leave this town immediately" Harumi laughed skipping out of the house while Luffy walked ahead of the three of them Harumi could hear Zoro talking o the marine "Come on didn't you want ot arrest me?" Harumi grinned a Luffy grin they got to the boat Luffy smiled at Zoro who laughed at him.

"Nice act this way even though he been a pirate before it wouldn't be bush a big deal" Luffy nodded "I believe Coby will become a stronger and more independent in the future" Zoro agreed Harumi jumped into the boat with so much grace Zoro could only stair at the black haired boy "Time to go or else there no telling what else will happen" Harumi looked back to Zoro "Yeah not leaving anything behind that what Pirates are all about" Zoro smiled they got into the boat.

"Luffy...Harumi...Zoro" they turned back to where they heard their name being shouted "what now" Harumi sighed but smiled when they saw Coby "Thank you so much I will never forget you for the rest of the my life" he saluted Zoro nodded "I've never seen a Marine saluting a pirate before" Luffy laughed waving his hand to Coby.

"Well meet again Someday" Coby hesitated before running up to Harumi "Harumi can I tell you something?" Harumi nodded Coby blushed but went down and kiss Harumi on the cheek "Oh Coby your just a little too young for me" Coby nodded at his new found crush who was laughing.

Harumi pulled Luffy and Zoro into the boat before they went after Poor Coby he sighed but nodded towards Harumi "I know but I wanted to kiss you "Group salute" Coby looked up to find his Lieutenant standing next to him with the other Marine's Saluting to Luffy, Harumi and Zoro "You have great friends" Coby started to cry "Yes sir" Harumi laughed as he watched Luffy pout a little.

"Don't worry Luffy he not my type but he is a dear so try not to kill him when you next see him alright?" Luffy nodded "Yeah fine alright" He punched his hands into the air "Grand line here we come"

{-}

Ok that it for now I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone this is my Guardian of the sea chapter 6 I hope you enjoy it.

{-}

The three Nakama sailed though the sea as they went on in finding a Navigator Harumi went into the sea Zoro watched them Zoro turned to Luffy "It funny that you have absolutely no navigation skill" Luffy grinned petting Harumi on the head "Why... Harumi is more then capable of being my navigator he can seance the way the water moves and besides even I have always just been wondering around" Harumi glanced down into the water.

"You know I could always try to find you some fish I know it not meat but..." Luffy grinned "Yeah at this point I would take anything" Harumi nodded he went to stand up "Wait" They turned to Zoro "Did you not eat the devil fruit you would drown as soon as you hit the water" Harumi smiled he went down to kiss Zoro on the cheek who blushed at the soft texture of Harumi's lips against his cheek.

"Don't worry your pretty little moss head all you have to remember is that I was a sea serpent before I was a devil fruit user there for I don't drown if anything I become stronger as it my natural home this body is only what I have when I am not in water" Zoro watched as Harumi went to dive into the blue water he looked up to find Luffy unaffected by the fact that Harumi was in the water but he seemed to be protective of him for some reason.

"Tell me... why it that you worry about Harumi is" Luffy glanced over to where they last saw Harumi disappear he saw a sharp tail and thin long scale like body disappear into the dark water. "I... owe Harumi a life dept... he saved my live" Zoro said nothing "Is that part of the reason he is frightened of swards I could not help but see that he seemed to stay away from mine"

Luffy nodded looking sad while his head went down his body bent in a manner as which was to say he was thinking but Luffy soon looked back up towards the green haired Swordsman "Yeah Makino warned me about running of into the forest and since I eat the Rubber fruit I thought nothing of it I believed that I was strong enough on my own... Harumi was ill he court the flew he was 9 I was ten this was three years after Harumi came to live with us.."

He hesitated scanning the water once more "I ran into some bandits and... well they saw my Devil fruit Power and tried to capture me they did... they would have taken me to their ship but Harumi was already there he transformed into his serpent form and attacked the bandits he still had not really controlled that form... so he got tiered rather quickly... one of the bandits decided in the end that they were going to force me onto the ship the man went to knock me out with his sward but Harumi forced himself between us raised arms and somehow he forced the bandit of balance giving us enough time to run away later that day I found out that Harumi had gotten a scratch on his arm that will never go away he... never mentioned about it since and I know that was one of the many reason I feel protective of Harumi why I feel like I should be the one to keep him save... he my whole world besides other family."

Zoro sighed "I don't think you need to protect him every time we fight and I don't think Harumi wants that either...I believe that as long as you both know you got each other's back that is all that matters to Harumi"

The two said nothing after a while but then Zoro thought of something "By the way how do you expect to go to the grand line like this? You should hurry and find s crew mate who knows how to Navigate... and I don't mean just Harumi" it seemed that whatever was said went through one ear and out the other while Luffy went on counting what he wanted in his crew "And someone who knows to cook and someone for sinning"

Harumi head popped out of the water... or rather his serpent head did Zoro nearly went flying backwards for he only ever seen Harumi's extra long tail during the fight... Luffy laughed "Oh don't worry Zoro this is Harumi's true form..." Luffy petted Harumi on the head again "By the way did you get any fish?" Harumi nodded raising himself out of the water his top half which had two long thin arms showed two fishes Zoro sighed "It all very well catching the fish but how are we going to cook them... if you make a fire the boat will burn"

You could see how deflated Harumi had started to look Zoro sighed "Thanks anyway you better eat them" Harumi hesitated but nodded throwing the fish in the air to catch in his mouth but a sea gull flew down to catch the fish before it landed in Harumi's mouth Luffy stared at the bird "Hay you bird come back here..." he crouched down "Hay I am going to catch that bird we can eat it and Harumi-Chan will get his fish back" Harumi turned himself back into his Human form as he looked up to see Luffy stretching his arms "Gomu Gomu Rocket"

Harumi laughed while Zoro stared in shock "I can't believe that Idiot really did that" Harumi nodded "Yeah well once Luffy gets an idea into his head he goes for it then he thinks about it later he one of those act now think later guys" They both watched as Luffy was being carried away by the bird "I thought it was smaller?" Harumi said Zoro could only start to paddle "I image anything in that large form is small to you" Harumi agreed "Yeah your properly right anyway we better get after him who knows what trouble he will find himself into this time."

Zoro moved the boat faster and faster as they moved on more there was more shouting "Hay stop the boat please we need a lift" Zoro glared behind him which made the men flinch a little "I don't have time to stop you guys get on your self's"

Harumi went to crouch near Zoro as the men climbed onto the ship "Stop the boat now this is the Pirate Buggies territory" Zoro seemed to be thinking of the same thing as Harumi "What was that again please do tell us again" But after some 'gentle Persuading ' On Zoro's part he got the three Pirates to row the boat them self's while Harumi and Zoro watched on Zoro did not appear to be happy "You three made me lose track of my friend"

He slowly edged Harumi behind him "by the way that a very pretty lass you have there with you mind if we have a peek" the one in the middle asked Zoro punched them again Harumi glared at them "I am a boy THANK YOU VERY MUCH" Zoro nodded "Oh yeah why were the three of you drifting in the middle of the ocean?" he asked them "Yes yes good question you finally asked it was that girl even though she was really cute you see the three of us just finished robbing a ship on the way back" the one in the middle said.

The one of the left spoke "We were admiring all the treasure we stolen then we saw a small ship upon looking into it further we saw a person a girl she seemed to be weak she offered us the treasure for bread and water of course who were we to turn down such a pretty girl"

Then the other man spoke "But she tricked us when we climbed onto her boat to examine the treasure chess we only found it to be empty and the girl had climbed onto our own boat and sailed away with the treasure we stolen from before" They all sighed in sadness "She sailed away leaving us with a storm she predicted which damaged the boat and left us like this" Harumi found himself being rather impressed with the girl "She can predict the weather this girl must be something special wonder if she will join us"

Harumi nodded he looked up "Oh yeah.. by the way who is this Buggy clown you spoke of before" The one with the hat on spoke "He our Pirate leader haven't you ever heard of Buggy the clown? He a dangerous man who ate one of the devil's fruit" Zoro tilted his head to Harumi who nodded the boat was heading towards land where they could see the bird landing.

The boat was safely taken to the next harbor Harumi got of following by Zoro Harumi could always tell were Luffy was it was hard not to "Luffy seems to be in trouble at the moment he is with someone who sells of paint smell?" The larger man of the three nodded "Yeah that must be our Captain he uses face pain on his cheek as extra work" Zoro Grabbed his katana's Harumi flinched only slightly "We better meet they that Buggy guy then... because we might be able to hear some information about Luffy" Harumi led the way glancing back to Zoro now and again he had a bad feeling about this.

{-}

Ok that it I know it a little shorter then my other chapters but I am working Tomorrow and I won't be home to update till Monday so yeah… anyway I hopped you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello yep it is me with the new update I hope you enjoy this chapter which is Chapter 7

{-}

Chapter 7 Rescuing Luffy and Shushu the dog.

Harumi allowed both him and Zoro to be taken to where their captain is meant to be staying he could tell something was wrong even just by looking into their eyes but his necklace felt warmer it heats up when there is danger his mother always told him to take note when it does and that it does not ever make mistakes.

As they got closer they could hear people cheering about something that Harumi could not make out he felt Zoro shift slightly next to him forcing Harumi to keep back a little.

The next thing they hard was a loud explosion Harumi turned around to find that they just walked past a long line of houses which all feel to the grown…. Harumi looked up to Zoro "I will go down form the water yes?" Zoro nodded his agreement when the three Pirates that they were following were not looking.

"Go But be careful don't let anyone see you" Harumi agreed when the three walked on a little more before he slipped into the water he was in human form and the other thing that helps with him being part of the Serpent family is that even in his human form he could breathe even under water so he could stay under for as long as he wanted.

He watched as Zoro followed behind the Pirates which turned around they saw that Harumi was no longer there "Where your little pet Ramona Zoro?" Zoro glared at them "His name is Harumi and he much better person then you lot will ever be he is not a pet he is a person and you should well do to acknowledge that." Harumi felt himself blush but kept out of view he could suddenly he saw Zoro run ahead so he too swam as fast as he could rushing forward winding and Avoiding the reeds while keeping up with him.

"Man I wish he run slower but no…. he has to be a fast runner?"

Finally Harumi saw Zoro taking out his Katana's he kept silent as he entered the opening of a small gape Harumi could see Luffy in a cage climbing up he made his way over to it.

Harumi glanced around to find a girl by the cannon holding onto the fuse He whispered towards Luffy "Hay…. Luffy" Luffy turned round to find him hiding behind his cage "I am going to get you out of here" Luffy nodded "What yourself alright now?" Harumi laughed "You know you and Zoro could almost be brothers the way you look out for me….what do you think that will happen?" He asked "Zoro... Thank goodness you actually found this place.."

Zoro turned to him his eyes glanced around Luffy to see Harumi attaching a strong chain to the bars "You... is this your idea of fun? you get caught by a bird and got carried away and now when I finally find you you're in a cage how you made Harumi so worried about you"

One of the Buggy's pirates was starting to talk Harumi kept hidden behind Luffy his small body was easy to hid "Hey that guy... Zoro just say his name was Zoro the Pirate Hunter Zoro why the hell is he talking with a thief" Harumi tugged the chain behind

Buggy nodded "You're definitely Zoro are you aiming for my head" Zoro glanced over to the Captain "No... I've no interested in that I'm no longer a pirate Hunter because I have Quit" Buggy nodded "But I have some interest if I kill you my name will become more famous"

Zoro saw as Harumi slowly dragged Luffy cage over the side he needed more time "If you don't want to die then just leave me alone" He charged towards them braking their distraction from Harumi, Luffy and the cage and onto him Harumi whispered once more.

"Hay... by the way Luffy I need you to take a big breath now" Harumi went to jump into the water but was stopped he looked up to find that there was a sward "Now where do you think you're going... with such a big thing like that your to pretty thing like you" Harumi jumped up and kicked the man from above them he let go of the cage while he charged towards the captain buggy he saw him "Keep your mucky hands of my First mate" "Harumi"

Luffy shouted he felt the cage land sideways "Why you filthy thing what do you think you're doing" Harumi glared at Buggy "I am stopping you from harming my crew" Buggy turned to him his serpent parts where snapping together Harumi felt his body shiver at the thought "What devil fruit did you eat"

Buggy smiled "The Bara Bara fruit that is the name of the Devil fruit I ate no matter how you slice me up you can't because I am a Sectioned man" Harumi hard the girl should "He stuck his body back together I thought the Devil fruit Was just a myth" Harumi glanced back towards her he raised his hands allowing water to swirl around his hand and arm "So what I am a Aqua Aqua man big deal... you don't scare me"

Buggy smiled "Well I see I've missed your friends thanks to you and I look forward to fight you... but It still..." Harumi did not see when Buggy made his way to attack him The clown pirate managed to get him in the back Luffy was angry no he was furious someone was hurting his dear friend "Stabbing him in the back that dirty" Buggy throw his knife towards Luffy "Shut it" the Knife was count in Luffy's mouth which snapped "I swear I'm take you down for ever laying a hand on Harumi-Chan" The girl from before ran over to Harumi "You alright"

Harumi flinched a little at the touch Buggy laughed "You... you're going to take me down...hahahaha Your hilarious you four are going to die right now right on that very spot so you have the will to die Straw-hat and just exactly how do you plan to take me down in your situation" Luffy grinned "Zoro... run way" Zoro turned around "What you talking about "Run away "

The voice of Captain Buggy Zoro glanced back between Luffy The girl and Harumi "Right Ok" Zoro ran towards the cannon but Captain Buggy kept trying to fight him Zoro avoiding the attacks lived the Cannon and forced it up and around making it face Towards Buggy and his Pirate Crew "Yes"Harumi muttered he crawled over to Luffy and his cage he heard the Buggy Pirate shout while they ran away "He pointed the cannon into our direction" Buggy to seemed shocked "That thing still have a buggy special cannon ball in it don't let it lose"

Zoro lit the cannon which let lose Zoro went to pick Harumi up "This is a good time to ask who are you anyway?" The girl seemed out of it a little "I... I'm a thief" Luffy nodded "That our Navigator The girl shouted back to Luffy "You're an idiot aren't you? you're still on about that if you've got time to say things like that then how about thinking about trying to get out of that blasted cage"

Luffy nodded "That a good idea I think I will do that" Zoro shock his head helping Harumi up "No... it okay you just stay in that cage" He turned back to the girl "Make sure Harumi get away as well" The girl just nodded but seemed in shock at the whole thing she took hold of Harumi by the arm "Come on"

They ran away Zoro lifted Luffy plus the cage they took of the girl forced Harumi up onto the roof of a building as she followed Zoro "That was close one" "Where now quite fair away from the pub" Nami the girl now introduced herself as Zoro nodded "They won't be able to catch up with us immediately now our escape was done okay but this cage is starting to annoy me now" They had climbed back down from the roof after catching their breath they begun to walk down the dirt road houses on either side of them.

Luffy nodded biting into the cage bars "Yeah if things doesn't open then even though all those bad guys come I can't even attempt to fight them" Zoro sighed Harumi feel next to Nami" This is it Guys... I can't walk any longer" Zoro looked back "Come on Harumi sighed as he forced himself onto his arms he looked to the side to find a dog "Flipping hell this dog... just out of the blue" The three agreed "What this dog..." Zoro said Luffy held his hand out "What is this dog hey look Zoro this dog isn't moving at all" Harumi nodded but said nothing Luffy pocked the dog.

"I wonder if it dead" He asked the dog bit him Harumi laughed "I guess not" he laughed eve more the dog bit him and did not let go Zoro shouted "You idiot do you even know the seriousness of this situation here Harumi lost a lot of blood and your still in a cage" Harumi sighed Nami looked down at them "You three what on earth are you guys doing if you just lie around here in the middle of the street Buggy will definitely find you"

Zoro looked to Nami "By the way you don't happen to know a way to get that idiot out of that cage do you?" He asked Nami sighed "I just came to repay my debt to you because you saved my life back there" She sighed throwing the key down towards the cage she sighed even more "Yeah even if I think so myself it was really dumb thing to do because of that I couldn't steal any of the treasure"

Harumi watched her Luffy nodded "the cage was such a problem I thought we were going to just from the headache it gave us..." Zoro nodded "Making such a difficult escape reward is Finally shining though" All four of them could only watch as the dog came closer and closer towards the key and before anyone could do anything the dog had swallowed it "You stupid dog... spit it out that thing you just swallowed isn't food dam it"

"Oi..." A voice raised above all the nose "You people don't do anything to Shushu" Zoro was the first to talk "Who are you mister" The old man walked towards them "I'm the village leader or in other words the chief" After a while of explaining The chief helped Harumi Zoro stayed to watch over him since Luffy was still unable to do anything with the key no longer available to them.

Luffy smiled "How is Harumi- Chan" The old man nodded "I let him sleep at my house since it just next door en though I told him there a doctor at the shelter he won't listen and says that It'll get better after sleeping even though it enormous Injury" Nami nodded "Is this dogs name Shushu" The old man nodded "Yeah" Luffy smiled "What is he doing here" The old man sighed "He guarding this store I just come and give him some food"

Nami nodded once again "Your right now That I'm looking carefully it a store and it a pet food store" the old man grinned "The owner of this place was my friend and about ten years ago he opened this store with Shushu the precious store is filled with cherished memories for the two although I like it too My friend often told Shushu that when he not there then Shushu was and that he must protect it like My friend would"

The man tilted his head down to the dog "Look at these wounds they definitely form fighting with hose pirates and protecting the store" Nami looked shocked once more "But then no matter how precious it is what kind of thing is making a dog guard a store with Pirates as the enemy the store Owner with the other people at the shelter right?"

The man looked gravely upset "No... that guy.. he already gone to the next world because of a sickness three months ago he was hospitalized and then the illness just took over it was too much for his body" Nami sighed "Then could it be that the dogs continuing just waiting for his owner return" The old man stood up he glanced at the dog then at Nami "That what everyone says but I see it in a different way since Shushu an intelligent dog how knows that his owner already passed away"

Nami stopped leaning against she stood next to Luffy "Then why is he still guard the store" The Man sighed "Obviously this store...is a treasure to Shushu he loved his owner so much since this is the only property left by the owner I think he'll continue to guard this store"

The three watched the dog as he kept on eating his food there was a sharp noise from down the street everyone looked down to see a man sitting on top of the lion head.

"No way" The man on top of the lion smiled down at them "So your the guys that captain Buggy want's getting rid of but where are the other two men from your group? never mind I will take care of you now"

{-}

Okay that it hope it was okay next one will be up soon.


End file.
